


I'll Love You 'Till The Sun Stops Shining

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Nikki gets into some trouble, luckily, he has his friends there to help him.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I'll Love You 'Till The Sun Stops Shining

Mick waited for three hours, five minutes, and twenty seconds before he, without further ado, stood up and made his way to Tommy's room. 

"Have you seen Nikki?" Mick asked, his usually stoic, monotone voice broken by his concern, the worry that was always brimming but rarely surfaced. His arms were crossed, and his eyes, usually hidden by his sunglasses, were dark with question. Mick, the rock, the one person who was always trusted to keep a firm and steady mind, had a brain full of ideas as to what might've happened to Nikki, who wasn't known for getting involved with the best of people on any level. 

By comparison, Tommy looked perplexed. His dark hair was like a wild mess around his head, eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Mick with the confusion of a druggie, which was pretty close to the truth, or as close as it ever would be, a feat for the record books. "No...well, yeah, he went to go try and find some of the good stuff." Tommy sniffed and looked up toward the ceiling. "He's been gone for awhile. Have y' seen him?" He asked. 

"That's why I'm asking you." Mick said, not kindly, and he groaned and started walking away. His concern was mounting in his chest, one thing after another after another, and Tommy slammed the door shut, and his footsteps came rapidly, like he was jogging to keep up after Mick, despite Mick's slow gait. 

"Wait!" Tommy said breathlessly. "What, d'you think he's gotten in trouble?" He asked, as if that was so out of the ordinary, and Mick gave him a rather scathing look. Mick shook his head, and walked faster, not sure whether to be grateful or not that Tommy was coming with him. 

"Yes." Mick replied shortly. "Have you seen Vince?" He was forcing the patience from the depths of his soul. 

"Vince? Yeah, he's off with some bimbo from Reno. Can't remember her name, the one with the big tits." Tommy shrugged. 

"Where?" Mick asked. 

Tommy's bottom lip puckered out. "I dunno." He replied, which also summed up his personality, now that Mick was thinking about it, not that he wanted to think about the drummer's tendency toward cluelessness. 

"Let me ask you a simpler question." Mick paused, and he looked at Tommy, who was staring back at him, all blown pupils and dark eyes. "Do you know where the hell Nikki went?" He asked with more patience than he felt, like a tired parent to their child. 

"Well, yeah." Tommy answered, as if it was obvious. 

"Where?" Mick didn't know if he wanted to know, though. 

"Vermont Avenue." Tommy paused, and his face fell. "Oh, shit." He mumbled. 

"Fuck." Mick didn't trust Tommy to drive, so he stuck his hand in Tommy's pocket and grabbed the keys. Mick clutched the sharp metal in his hand and stuck it in the lock of Tommy's car. Tommy made an indignant noise but was smart enough to not say anything, just rounded the car and got into the passenger seat. 

Mick knew Vermont Avenue better than he would've liked. Vermont Avenue was for the worst of the worst, the people that did drugs but didn't care, didn't care for other people, just did what they had to do, and not in the way that so many others had done. No, the people on Vermont Avenue, the drug dealers and the vagrants, didn't give a wild fuck about anybody, who would steal and hurt without a single second thought. 

So, as Mick drove with white fists and Tommy chewed his fingernails in the passenger seat. Seemingly, Tommy was coming down from whatever he'd been doing in that room, the worst providing more sobering feelings than any amount of time could. Tommy knew Vermont Avenue from name only, but he'd heard enough horror stories that he should've known. 

God, Tommy should've known. Nikki had even given him that look, that one that said that he didn't want to go, but Tommy had pressures him. "Fuck!" Tommy snapped, and he butied his face in his hands. "I hate myself." He muttered. 

" _Don't,_ drummer." Mick said firmly. 

Because, even though Mick wished that Tommy and Nikki had been sober enough to remember how bad Vermont Avenue was, but nobody could be blamed, and Mick knew that. He wasn't sure whether or not to be thankful that they were so close to Vermont Avenue, but they arrived there within ten minutes, maybe a little less, because Mick may have ran a stop sign. Or two. 

The first sign that something was wrong was that Nikki hadn't returned at all, but the second was that he wasn't anywhere to be seen. There was a man in a hoodie leaning against a wall, smoking with an obvious bulge in his pockets, but Nikki wasn't to be seen. 

Mick decided that he wasn't willing to leave the car, so he just began to drive in an idle, slow crawl. "You look that way, and I'll look this way." He said, and Tommy didn't argue, just sat forward and peered through the window. 

"What if we don't find him?" Tommy asked. 

With his silence overwhelming, Mick didn't answer, because he didn't know. ' _What if he's dead?'_ Mick forced those thoughts away, his grip tight on the wheel, praying to see that green-eyed devil that he wanted to see so much that it hurt. 

"Stop!" Tommy said, and, without thinking, Mick slammed his foot down and the car came to a sudden stop. Tommy threw open his door and practically jumped from the car, and Mick clenched his jaw as he watched the drummer take off running into an alleyway without another word. 

Mick pulled the car to a curb, got out, and slammed the door shut. There wasn't anybody nearby, and although he locked the doors, he didn't have any idea about if the car would be back when he returned. But the car didn't matter, and Mick would buy Tommy another one if he was so annoyed about it. All that matterered, in that minute, was Nikki. 

And Mick wasn't about to waste a second, his dignity and patience be damned. 

Despite this, Mick couldn't do...well, anything nearly as fast as Tommy could, so he could barely jog nearly as much as Tommy could walk, and just as he made it into the alleyway, dark and unappealing as it was, there was already a loud commotion going on in the distance. 

Mick dug in his pockets, finding the cold metal of his switchblade easily enough, not sure what he was about to find, but knowing that it'd be bad, and as they always said, nobody could walk into a fight unarmed. 

There was a young, punk kid duking it out with Tommy. It was like something out of the trashiest street fight ever, one that Mick didn't care to see finished. There was another guy, a slightly older man, standing a few feet away, hesitant, torn between running and staying. His eyes were flight.

On the ground was a figure, dressed in familiar black leather. 

Mick sighed. "Hey, fuck off!" He yelled, but, for extra proof that he wasn't exactly somebody to be reckoned with, Mick twirled the knife and the older man stepped away, visibly uncomfortable. 

With a yell, Tommy grabbed the guy he was tussling with and shoved him against the wall. The kid was startled and taken off guard, and he tripped, falling onto his ass, obviously shocked, his eyes wide behind his dark bangs. Mick came closer, hoping that three against two, no matter how the other two of the three might look, would drive the two guys off. 

" _Go!"_ Mick snarled, and he made sure that the knife was in view, the sun catching on the sharp metal. The older man grabbed his friend and pulled him backwards, despite the complaints that came as consequence. 

"Let me fucking get him!" The kid yelled. 

The older man pulled him back, though. "He's got a knife." He muttered. 

At that point, Mick knew that rationality would win over anger, and he stormed over to where Nikki was sitting, sumped, trusting that Tommy's fury would be enough to keep any potential attacks at bay. Mick somehow managed to get onto his knees, and he hesitated. 

"Nikki." He whispered, but Mick knew better than to touch him. His hand hesitated in the air, and then he placed it on the ground, beside Nikki's foot. "Hey." Mick glanced at Tommy, who was wiping blood from his nose. Nikki flinched, his dark hair galling into his face, obscuring those eyes that Mick needed to see. 

Tommy looked concerned. "Nikki, man?" He said, and his voice sounfed bitterly hopeful. Mick hated it, but he didn't say anything. 

"I could've handled it." Nikki whispered. 

And Mick could've laughed. Hell, he nearly howled with incredulity. "Oh, yeah, you were doing a real good job there." He said, sarcasm dripping from each and every word, and Nikki recoiled. Mick winced. "Let me see." He said calmly. Mick should've been used to it, but he wasn't, and he never wanted to be, but perhaps being used to be would help ease the pain. 

Slowly, almost shamefully, Nikki lifted his face. His lip was split, and there was a purple bruise on his pale cheek, but, all in all, he didn't look nearly as bad as Mick had feared, and that would be good enough. "Where'd they hit you?" Mick asked, raising his hand, but Nikki flinched. 

Mick lowered his hand, trying not to feel too hurt. 

"Hey, Nik?" Tommy prompted in a quiet voice. 

"My ribs, stomach..." Nikki looked away, almost ashamed. There was a lost puppy look in his eyes, and Mick hated it. He always hated it when Nikki, confident as he typically was, had that look in his eyes. 

"I'll kill them." Tommy said, and Mick tucked his switchblade back into his pocket, giving Tommy a firm look. Mick didn't need to deal with two injured people on his hands, and needed Tommy to get Nikki back to the car. 

But Nikki was like an injured stray cat, who wouldn't let anybody touch him or help him because he was convinced that everybody would hurt him just like everybody else had in his life. Just like his mother, just like his step-fathers, just like everybody that came after. 

"You wanna go home, Nik?" Mick asked, but it wasn't really a question, and they all knew that, even Tommy, who was making angry faces that he was trying to hide under his hair, annoyed that Mick had prevented him from running after those two guys and getting himself killed. 

Nikki looked at them. "Okay." He said, but they continued to sit there. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, they did go home, and Vince was confused and about to ask about what had happened, but Tommy had been granted by a moment of knowledge and hurried toward to shush him. Tommy had looked over his shoulder, eyes soft, with the distinct look of worry that he rarely got. "I hope you feel better tomorrow, buddy." He said softly. 

"Um, I hope you're okay, Nik." Vince had said, still confused, looking between everybody to try and get a gauge over what was happening. "I'll be here if, y'know, either of you need me." He sounded rather clueless, but then Tommy had shoved him into another room, and Nikki had walked away into another room, and Mick followed without question. 

Nikki lay down on the bed, arms over his chest, and Mick took care to take off his shoes before he, too, got into bed. Mick lay down beside him, and it was only then that Nikki allowed himself to be touched. Nikki lightly oressed himself against the older man's body, and Mick wrapped his arm around Nikki's chest. 

It was like some sort of routine. Mick somehow managed to wedge his arm underneath Nikki's head, and Nikki buried his face against Mick's elbow. Nikki closed his eyes, and Mick felt a wetness against his skin before Nikki brushed the tears away, like they were never there at all. Mick kissed the back of Nikki's head.

"Are you okay?" Mick asked into Nikki's hair, even though he already knew the answer that would be given. 

"No." Nikki whispered. He blindly searched out, and Mick grasped his hand gently within his own. "Stay with me?" Nikki sounded like he expected to be left alone. 

"Always." Mick replied.


End file.
